When a Monster Saves a Girl
by Cupcakes and Tea
Summary: Aleka Scafidi is saved from a terrible fate by an unlikely hero. Cell/OC fanfic
1. When a Monster Saves a Girl

**Author's Note: **So this is my first ever DBZ fanfic. I apologize if Cell seems a OOC but it's been a really long time since I've actually watched DBZ so please forgive any mistakes I may make. So I'm going to be alternating point's of view in this story so the next chapter will be like this one except from Cell's POV. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are always appreciated as well, cheers!

**Disclaimer: **Well obviously I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters.

**WARNINGS:** This first chapter contains rape so if you're not comfortable with that sort of thing then I don't suggest reading it. Also there is some language that might not be suitable for all audiences.

**Chapter 1 - When a Monster Saves a Girl**

**Aleka's POV**

It was starting to get very late and I was still stuck in my bookstore. The store had closed an hour ago and yet here I am, much to my displeasure. I only had to count my register and I was out of here. I could not wait to get home to my sweet little angel, Mia. She was only 4 years old and I'm sure the babysitter has had enough of her by now. Mia can be quite the little tyrant sometimes, especially if she is missing me.

I threw my wavy brown hair over my shoulder and let out a long sigh. I feel like closing this place down tonight is taking forever. It should never take more than thirty minutes. However, today was a very busy day for some reason, not that I'm complaining too much. I could always use the extra money, raising a child, alone, was expensive. Yes, my _wonderful_ ex husband abandoned me and Mia a couple of years ago. He was not much help anyway, just an abusive drunk that did not like to work. I do not need that in my life and my child did not need to be exposed to that kind of thing. Lucky for me tonight was Saturday, meaning that tomorrow and Monday I am off.

I run this bookstore alone, I simply cannot afford to hire any one right now. Trust me, I'd love to have at least one other person to help me with this place. Taking care of an entire store by myself was quite stressful at times. For the most part though, this place is pretty quite. Today was unusual. I don't know, perhaps it is because of that Cell monster. People think the world is about to end so they all go out and purchase books? People are very strange indeed.

I hated to think about what that Cell guy would do to this planet. He made an announcement on the television today, said that in nine days he was going to hold a martial arts tournament. I get the feeling that the earth does not stand a chance. I do not think there is anyone strong enough to beat Cell. That Mr. Satan guys seems to think that he can beat him though. I'm a little skeptical of him though, he seems like a phony. If he can beat Cell than great but I highly doubt he will.

Finally I have finished counting the til and I could now leave this place. An exhausted yawn escaped my mouth and I rub of the sleepiness from my eyes. It was time to go home and see my baby girl. I walked out of the store and turned around to lock the door. I twisted the key until there was a soft click. I pulled on the doors to make sure they were locked and turned back to the street. I let out a frustrated snort when I remembered that my car was not here. I don't know what happened to it today but when I was on my way to work the stupid thing did not make it out of the driveway before it gave up on me. So now it was in the shop being repaired and I was stuck walking home. Luckily for me, home was only a short distance away. About a twenty minute walk home. Unfortunately, it was well into the night now, about eleven o'clock I believe. That meant all the creeps were out here lurking somewhere.

Quickly I begin to walk toward my home. I tried not to think about what could happen to a young lady out here walking, alone. I should have taken my mother's offer to drive me home tonight but I did not want to trouble her. She lives a good thirty minutes from here and that was driving. I continued walking, trying to enjoy the walk as best as I could. At least I had some moonlight and bright shiny stars to appreciate.

I was about to approach an alley that seemed to be particularly dark and ominous. My stomach did a turn, I had a very bad feeling about that alley. I quickly got across it and let out a breath that I had not even realized I was holding. My pace suddenly quickened, I was never going to walk home alone like this again. I was absolutely terrified something was going to happen. Suddenly an arm snaked around my neck and dragged me backward, toward that damned alley! I kicked, scratched, clawed and tried to scream as loud as I could but this person easily overpowered me.

"Ah we gots ourselves a feisty one, Tommy," an annoyingly high pitched man's voice said.

"Well how fun," another man said, his voice much deeper than the other man's. "Now now darlin' just calm down and this'll be over quicker," he placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it. I bit his hand as hard as I could, my heart racing. "AH BITCH!" his hand reeled back and came across my face hard. "Don't ever do that again!" I spit in his face and kicked the other guy right where it hurts when I managed to wriggle free enough to do so. I would not go down without a fight! He yelped and fell to his knees, his hold on me completely gone now. I took the opportunity to try and run away but the other man grabbed me roughly.

"HELP RAPE!" I managed to get out before he slapped me as hard as he could. My head turned sharply to the side from the impact of the hit.

"Get your ass up and help me hold the bitch down!" he yelled at his little partner. The guy got up and grabbed me and held on tightly as the other man began ripping my blouse off. I felt my tears flow down my cheeks. I could not believe this was happening! Mia...what will she do without me? These men were definitely going to get what they want from me and then kill me. Suddenly something happened that I did not expect. Before my blouse came off entirely the man was pulled off of me and slammed into a brick wall in the alley.

"N-no, i-its the monster!" the man holding me said. He shoved me to the ground and took off like a bat out of hell. I looked up to try and make out who my supposed savior was but I could not see him. The alley was much too dark, all I could make out was a muscular, tall figure. He then disappeared and I heard the squeaky man let out a howl of pain and he was thrown right back into the alley and joined his friend in the wall. A bright blast came out of no where and hit directly were my attackers were thrown.

An eerie silence fell over the night air. I carefully got to my feet, in utter disbelief. What the hell just happened? I looked around but I could not find my savior. Slowly I inched my way out of the alley and about fell over in shock. Cell, the monster that terrified the world stood just outside the alley. A crippling fear washed over me, was he the one that just saved me? He was going to kill me, I just knew it!

I was frozen in place. I knew that there was no point in running, that other guy tried that and failed miserably. Cell's back was facing me and all I could see were his glossy black wings and some strange tail-like thing in between his wings. I scanned him up and down, the guy was huge in person. He had to be at least eight feet tall, that strange crest thing on his head adding height as well. I didn't know what to do. Did he expect me to say anything? Surely I did not have much longer to live. He probably just saved me because he wanted the pleasure of killing me himself. However, he doesn't seem the type to try anything sexual with me so at least I did not have to be humiliated and killed at the same time.

"Are you just going to stand there stupidly or are you going to say something? Thanks perhaps?" his voice caught me off guard. I had not expected him to say anything before he killed me. His voice was so alluring though, an elegant accent that I could not quite place.

"Umm..thank you," I said quietly. He suddenly turned to face me, his beautiful pink eyes meeting my own terrified green ones. He glared at me slightly and then a grin spread across his handsome face. What? Did I just think he was handsome? I must be going insane. I took a careful step back, afraid of what he was going to do to me. He then took a step forward as if to intimidate me and it worked, I stepped back a couple of steps. The grin on his face fell suddenly.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you too? Now why on earth would I do that after I just saved you, hmm? That just wouldn't make much sense, now would it?" he said. I thought about that for a moment. I felt like screaming that he was a mass murderer that hates humans! Then I wondered why he did actually save me.

"I-I don't know," I said stupidly. "Why did you save me?" I finally got the nerve to ask. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. He stared at me for a moment before answering.

"Because, what those despicable men had mind for you was disturbing. One of the many reasons to hate humans I suppose, such simple creatures that only seem to have one thing on there minds," Cell said with complete disgust in voice.

"Not...not all people are like that," I told him bravely. " I think you make an assumption about all humans before you know all your facts."

"Silence girl. I will not tolerate you cheek," Cell told me. I shut my mouth tightly. The last thing I wanted to do was anger him. I had not actually meant for that to come out the way it did. "So..what is a young woman, such as yourself, doing wondering the streets so late at night?" Cell asked me.

"I didn't have a choice. My car broke down today and it's being repaired right now so I had to walk home from work tonight," I told him truthfully.

"Dangerous, don't you think?" Cell chuckled softly. "I mean you never know _who _you'll run into this late."

I stared at him, my mind still screaming at me that he was going to kill me. I could not believe what had transpired in just a few moments. I was about to be raped and more than likely killed and the next minute Cell swoops in and saves me. He did make a good point though, if he wanted me dead then he would not have saved me, right? He did not seem inclined to do so but I was terrified that I would say or do something that would anger him. Our eyes met once again and I felt a shiver go down my spine. His eyes were beautiful and I couldn't help but get lost in them. Eventually I shook my head as if to snap out of my daze and come back down to planet earth.

"Are you scared stiff or something? It's very difficult to get you to say anything," Cell's suave voice said. His comment actually pissed me off a bit. Of course I was scared and he knew it!

"Well wouldn't you be, if you were in my position," I said to him, hoping that would not irritate him too much.

"I suppose," Cell said.

"You suppose?" I asked maybe a tad more harshly than I meant. I mean seriously, I know he would be feeling the same way that I am right now if this was all turned around. "That's ridiculous, of course you would be afraid," I said before I could stop myself. This earned me a glare and he took another step toward me.

"I will not tolerate your attitude so I suggest you control yourself before you really do die tonight, that was your last warning" Cell said meanly. I have no idea what came over me but I started to cry uncontrollably. All I wanted to do was go home and see my little girl and then go curl up in my bed and forget this horrible night ever happened. Cell looked very uncomfortable suddenly and stared at me. "Stop that at once!" he yelled at me. Unfortunately that had the opposite affect on me and I cried even harder. His arms fell to his sides and his fists curled up into tight balls. I could tell he was getting frustrated but I could not stop myself. I sank to the ground, brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. My sobs only grew stronger and I wished I could stop. He was probably about ready to kill me just to shut me up. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh and he stepped towards me. Before I even realized what was going on he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder roughly. "Where do you live?" I heard him ask me. I weakly pointed in the right direction and he lifted up off the ground.

My eyes grew and I felt terrified. Was he flying? I barely knew what was going on as he flew me towards home. My house was coming into view and I was amazed at how quickly he got us there. "T-that's m-my house," I managed to choke out in between my sobs which had calmed down a bit and I pointed towards it. He landed on the patio in the backyard. He then dropped me roughly on the ground and my tail bone connected painfully with the concrete on the patio. "Ouch you jerk," I said. I slowly stood up and was amazed that he was still there. I figured he would have taken off as quickly as possible. I took in a few deep breaths to calm myself down and control my crying. He was facing me and seemed to be watching me carefully. I looked up at him and tried to offer him a weak smile. "Thank you for bringing me home," I said. He nodded his head.

"I take it that you've finally calmed down?" he asked. I nodded in response and he continued. "Good, it would have been a shame to blow your pretty little face up." I glared at him in response but quickly recovered and flashed him a small smile.

"Can't handle a crying woman?" I asked him.

"I've never seen a crying woman before...I don't wish to ever see it again," he said. He's never seen a crying woman? How strange, what kind of life has this creature lived? He then turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. I don't know what came over me suddenly but I really wanted to express my gratitude to him. I stood on the very tips of my toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He stood there, seemingly in shock. His hand slowly came up and touched his cheek and he had the most curious expression. It was almost like he had never been kissed before. He blinked a couple of times and then stepped back. "Stay out of trouble," he suddenly said, a smile playing across his lips. He then took off into the night air faster than I could comprehend.


	2. When a Monster Saves a Girl part 2

**Author's Note:** Ah so here is Cell's point of view! I really am starting to like this story and I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Reviews are always welcome ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters.

**Chapter 2 - When a Monster Saves a Girl (Cell)**

**Cell's POV**

Tonight was truly a very boring night. I found myself deeply regretting giving those Z Fighters nine days to prepare. I can wait a short while but nine days, what the hell was I thinking? I wanted to dispose of these human creatures, I truly hate them. Such worthless, pitiful lifeforms, they don't deserve to live.

A lone wolf was approaching my ring and I eyed it carefully. Surely that stupid thing would not dare enter my ring and attempt to attack me. I really was not in the mood to deal with the creature and I won't hesitate to destroy it. Sure enough the damn thing was approaching me, thinking he's found dinner tonight. I let him come to me and just as he was about to lunge at me my leg automatically swung out and kicked the creature with enough force to send it flying away from my ring and into a nearby mountain. A small smile spread across my face when I saw it had connected with the mountain hard enough to crack it. Everything on this pathetic planet was so weak.

Well that was amusing for about a minute and now I'm back to being bored. Perhaps I could go blow up a couple of cities, maybe piss of those Z Fighters enough to come after me. I've already explored this entire planet and was not terribly impressed with what I saw. Those damn humans are every where though. I felt myself let out a bored yawn. I swear if I didn't do something then I'd just fall asleep from boredom. Not that I really require sleep or anything else for that matter. I can survive in about almost any situation which will prove useful when I destroy this planet and move on to the next.

Damn, I've had enough, I've got to go do something. I lifted myself off the ground and began flying towards Eastern City. I reached the city in no time and landed on my feet a tad ungracefully. I stumbled on some damn brick laying on the sidewalk. I glared at the brick, humans were so annoying. They just drop stuff on the ground and don't care if anyone trips over it. I bent down, picked up the brick and crumbled it in my hand.

It was a good thing that it was late at night. No pesky humans to deal with. I began to walk through the city exploring it. It really was quiet at night, well quiet until my keen hearing picked up a distressed yell.

"HELP RAPE!" I heard. It sounded like a female's voice and I could only imagine what someone was trying to do to her. Disgusting really, I hate humans, simple-minded creatures. I was thinking about just ignoring it but for some reason it was really bothering me. I felt compelled to save the poor girl. Without another thought I rushed to the scene and was angered to see what those men were doing to her. One was holding her while the other was trying to rip her shirt off. If they wanted to kill her I wouldn't mind but to rape her too, that was despicable.

I was in that alley in a flash and I yanked the man off her and threw him into one of the surrounding brick buildings. I then turned to face the other one and his face paled. "N-no, i-its the monster!" he said and shoved the girl to the ground. He ran as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast at all compared to my speed) away from me. I knew I had an amused smile on my face at this point. I glanced at the girl and was struck at how beautiful she was. Wait what the hell am I thinking, she's a human! I shook the thought from my head and went after the other man. My fist buried itself in his back and he let out a howl of pain. I then proceeded to grab him and threw him to meet his little friend in the wall. I charged a ki blast, just powerful enough to kill them and not affect anything else too much. I turned away from the alley and stood there. I found myself thinking about that girl and I wondered if she would come out. I don't think she realized who I was, it was probably to dark for her to really see anything.

I found myself slightly amazed at how oblivious all the humans in this town were. Surely someone heard the explosion from my ki blast. Perhaps they were just too afraid to come out and investigate, humans are cowardly creatures after all. I then heard some movement in the alley and the girl came out. By now I'm sure she knows who I am with the street lights and the moonlight aiding her.

I could not tell exactly what she was doing since my back was turned to her and I figured she was just standing there. I sensed her fear, she probably thought I was going to kill her. Humans were so stupid. Finally her silence was beginning to get on my nerves. Was she going to say anything?

"Are you just going to stand there stupidly or are you going to say something? Thanks perhaps?" I heard myself tell her.

"Umm..thank you," she finally said. I turned around to face her and my eyes found hers. Her eyes were a bright color of green and they were beautiful. I glared, not so much at her but I was getting frustrated at myself for having these thoughts about her. I then smiled at her. I can't seem to help myself, she has captivated me. She was the most beautiful creature that I have seen so far. That long hair of hers framed her perfect face nicely. Okay now I must be going insane, I can't believe I just used the word perfect to describe a human. I am perfection, not some damn human woman! I wanted to touch her suddenly, her creamy skin looked so soft. Dammit! Stop thinking like this! I am Cell, the most perfect being in the universe! I will not allow this woman to cloud my mind even further. She took a step away from me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I stepped forward, unsure of myself. She then proceeded to take more steps away from me and I was growing irritated. I knew the smile fell from my face. How ridiculous, if I was going to kill her than I would have done so a long time ago. If she would just use some common sense she would realize this.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you too? Now why on earth would I do that after I just saved you, hmm? That just wouldn't make much sense, now would it?" I told her, the irritation in my voice coming through slightly.

"I-I don't know...why did you save me?" she asked me. Such a simple question but it completely threw me off. I crossed my arms over my chest and thought about it. Why did I save her? Of course what those men were going to do to her was one reason but why did I care? I was suddenly very confused with myself. Saving her goes completely against my design, I was never meant to save humans or even be attracted to them for that matter but this one was somehow different.

"Because, what those despicable men had mind for you was disturbing. One of the many reasons to hate humans I suppose, such simple creatures that only seem to have one thing on there minds," I told her. It was part of the truth but I knew there was more to it that even I haven't figured out yet.

"Not...not all people are like that," she said suddenly brave. " I think you make an assumption about all humans before you know all your facts." How annoying, she was being smart with me and I didn't appreciate it.

"Silence girl. I will not tolerate you cheek," I told her harshly. I certainly will not put up with any sort of attitude from her. "So..what is a young woman, such as yourself, doing wondering the streets so late at night?" I found myself asking her. I really didn't care but I liked to hear her talk. Damn there I go again, having those ridiculous thoughts.

"I didn't have a choice. My car broke down today and it's being repaired right now so I had to walk home from work tonight," she replied. That seemed like a good reason but why not have one of her human friends help her?

"Dangerous, don't you think?" I chuckled softly. "I mean you never know _who_ you'll run into this late."

Silence fell between us and she stared at me. I held my gaze on something behind her not wanting to meet those eyes of hers. She was driving me crazy and she had no idea. I can't believe that an average human woman was captivating me so much. I was very conflicted with myself. I am the perfect design, nothing is suppose to drive me off course. I was not meant to experience these feelings but if that were true then why put in my design? I glanced at this curious woman and she did not seem to be moving a muscle.

"Are you scared stiff or something? It's very difficult to get you to say anything," I said to her. Perhaps she still was in fear of her life.

"Well wouldn't you be, if you were in my position," she said to me. I must admit that I may be slightly fearful but it's hard to imagine when you're as perfect as me. I have absolutely nothing to fear, not one person on this miserable planet could hurt me.

"I suppose," I finally said.

"You suppose?" she said and then paused briefly before continuing. "That's ridiculous, of course you would be afraid."

I glared at her and took a step toward her. She was really starting to push her luck with me. It was very strange though, normally I would have killed the girl the first time she smarted off and yet something was holding me back. "I will not tolerate your attitude so I suggest you control yourself before you really do die tonight, that was your last warning" I said, my anger was really starting to come through.

Suddenly the woman started to cry. I stared at her as if she had sprouted another head or something. I had never witnessed a woman cry and I didn't know how to react. "Stop that at once!" I yelled at her. This only seemed to make the problem worse however and she cried even harder now. Frustration was starting to overcome me and I curled my fists into my hands. My nails were digging into the skin almost hard enough to draw blood. I wished she would shut up already! She needed to get over her little fit or I will be forced to silence her. She was only growing worse however and she planted herself on the ground and hugged her knees. I let out a sigh and walked over to her. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Where do you live?" I asked her and she pointed me in the correct direction.

I felt her body tense up when I lifted us off the ground. I could not help but smirk at this. She grabbed a hold of me and I proceeded to fly with moderate speed. In no time at all I heard her tell me which house was hers. She really didn't live very far from where we were. There were lights on in the house and I sensed other human life forces in the home. I really didn't feel like dealing with her little family or whatever so I landed in what I believed was her back yard and deposited her on the ground. She landed rather roughly and she proceeded to call me a jerk. Ingrate, I not only saved her tonight but I also brought her home. I watched her struggle to get back on her feet and she stared at me dumbly. She suddenly smiled at me. She had a nice smile even if she was currently irritated at me.

"Thank you for bringing me home," she said. I nodded, not exactly expecting her to say that.

"I take it that you've finally calmed down?" I asked and she nodded so I continued. "Good, it would have been a shame to blow your pretty little face up" I finished. I then realized what I just said and inwardly cursed myself.

"Can't handle a crying woman?" she asked slyly. She was starting to get more comfortable around me. I have not decided whether I like that or not.

"I've never seen a crying woman before...I don't wish to ever see it again," I admitted to her. I then turned to leave but suddenly felt her grab my arm. I turned around to face her and she had a strange expression on her face. What she did next completely threw me for a loop. She reached up and placed a kiss on my cheek. A warm feeling came over me and I was speechless. I couldn't help but reach my hand up and touch my cheek where her soft lips had been. I have never experienced anything like it before and I actually think that I like the feeling. I was starting to become confused with myself. I stepped back from her and couldn't help but smile at her. "Stay out of trouble," I told her and took off into the air. I simply had to get away from that woman she was driving me insane and causing me to experience strange new feelings that I obviously do not understand.


	3. Spilt coffee

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it characters.

**Chapter 3 - **

**Aleka's POV**

I was still in shock from the previous night's events. I simply could not believe that Cell, the monster hell bent on destroying the earth saved me. I just could not wrap my mind around it. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that he saved me but i'm still very confused. And I have no idea what possessed me to kiss him! He just looked so cute at that moment and I could not resist. After all this man or creature, whatever you may call him saved my life last night. I was able to return home and live for however long he may have prolonged my life. I cannot imagine that he won't still blow up this planet or whatever it is that he plans on doing after his stupid little tournament so why did he even bother?

As insane as this may sound I actually want to see him again. There is just something about him that makes me...long for him? I've never felt this way before not even about my ex husband. I found myself wondering whether I actually would see him again though. I highly doubt it but it would be nice. He may not be quite as kind the next time though so maybe it was not such a great idea to see him again. I cannot help but think about him. I barely slept last night, I was thinking about him all night.

I rolled over in my comfy bed and glanced at the clock. The bright red digits told me that it was seven o'clock exactly. It was frustrating to be up at this hour. I usually sleep until eight but thinking of Cell kept me up. Well Mia would be up shortly and she would be expecting breakfast so I needed to get out of bed. I probably laid there for about ten more minutes before I finally got up.

I stepped into the shower and toweled off when I got out. I slipped on a simple white t-shirt and jeans and my favorite flip flops. I went downstairs and poured a cup of coffee and added my sugar and cream. I turn around and about had a heart attack! There at my patio door stood Cell and he had an annoying grin on his face. It must have been amusing to watch my reaction. I had to have jumped back ten feet and I spilled coffee all over the place. Thankfully I chose not to scream and wake Mia up.

I nervously approach the door and open it. I almost did not want to open it but I had a feeling that he could get in if he really wanted to. I closed the curtains behind me and shut the door because if Mia woke up I did not want her to see him. I looked up at him and met his eyes. A chill ran up my spine when our eyes made contact. He had his arms crossed and he still had that grin on his face.

"Did I startle you?" his smooth voice asked me.

"Yes," I said briefly not sure what to think of him being here. I took a moment to glance down at my now coffee stained shirt and sighed. I knew I looked ridiculous. "I didn't think I would ever see you again," I suddenly said. He remained silent for a few moments before replying.

"Well you dropped this last night before you went inside," he held his pale hand out. A silver bracelet was in his hand. In order to examine the bracelet further I would need to step closer to him and so I did. I picked the bracelet up and quickly recognized it as my mother's old charm bracelet that she had given me years ago.

"Oh I never even realized it fell off...thank you," I slipped it back on my wrist. But wait if it fell off here then why didn't he just put it somewhere I would find it? "I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude but why did you come all the way back out here? You could have left it somewhere and saved yourself a lot of trouble. He had a deer in the headlights look. I could tell that he did not know what to say.

"Umm..well I didn't want it to get lost so.." he managed to say. I watched him carefully, he seemed a little flustered but it wasn't terribly obvious. "Alright, you have it back now so I will leave," he turned away and flexed his wings. I have no idea what possessed me to go after him but I did. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please, don't leave. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come across that way. I'm actually really grateful that you cared enough to make sure I got it back. It was very...sweet," I told him. "Why are you so nice to me?" I asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Mommy!" a tiny voice said. I turned around and to my horror there stood Mia. She held onto her teddy bear tightly and stared at me. I took a moment to glance at Cell, trying to gauge his reaction to my daughter. He seemed unaffected by her and simply watched her.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up so early?" I walked over to her and gathered her in my arms.

"I heard talking," Mia said. "Who is he, Mommy?"

"Um...well he's a friend of Mommy's sweetheart," I glanced at Cell and he had an unreadable expression.

"Oh ok," Mia said. I put her down and kissed her forehead.

"Will you go back inside and put some cartoons on? I promise I will be in there shortly and make you some breakfast," I told her.

"Will you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Mia asked. I nodded and she giggled and ran back inside. I shut the door behind her and walked back over to Cell.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You have a daughter? Where's your husband?" Cell asked me.

"Yes, she's four and my _ex_ husband has been banished from both of our lives," I told him. Why did he even care? Perhaps he was just trying to make conversation.

"So I'm a friend?" he smirked at me. I felt my cheeks go red and stared at him dumbly.

"Well what was I supposed to tell her? That you are the guy that wants to destroy the planet but for some reason you are nice to me?" He let out a small laugh.

"Alright point taken," he said. "I will leave now, you seem to have things to tend to," he said.

"Ok..." a moment of silence passed as I tried to think of a way to see him again. Why am I so stuck on him? I guess this supposedly evil creature saving my life has a little something to do with it..I snap out of thoughts and realized he was turned away from me now. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his arm. I felt his arm tense up but quickly he relaxed. I'm getting more comfortable with him with each passing minute I realize. "Cell?" I say gently. He turns around and looks me straight in the eyes. "I know this may be a strange request but..." I feel my nerve starting to slip and he must immediately notice this.

"But what," Cell urges me.

"Well can I see you again?" I finally just spit it out. He appears taken by surprise by the question and stares at me. I suddenly start to feel embarrassed, I get the feeling he may not be interested in me like I am with him. My face is starting to feel hot and I find it difficult to maintain eye contact with him.

"You actually want to see me again?" he asks finally. I nodded my head and still would not look him in the eye. "Perhaps that can happen if that's what you want," he said. I suddenly look up at him starting to slowly feel less rejected.

"I do want to see you again," I say. Cell smirks and crosses his arms.

"We'll see," he says and in a blink of an eye he is gone. I stare at the spot where he was just standing, my mind having a hard time comprehending how fast he can be gone. I finally shake my head, roll my eyes and walk back inside to make Mia her pancakes.

**Author's Note:** Well I know it's been awhile since I've updated but here I am again! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'm not sure I like the way it's going but we'll see. Thanks for reading ^_^


	4. Patience

Chapter 4

Aleka's POV

I was busily working on my small garden in my yard. I hoped that soon all my hard work would pay off when I finally grow some vegetables. I found that I loved gardening, it was very relaxing and kept my mind focused on the task at hand. I found that my mind seemed to be off in another world as of late. I definitely suspect that it has quite a bit to do with Cell. It's driving me crazy that I'm thinking of him so much. How insane was it that I'm thinking warm thoughts of a murderer, a creature that for no apparent reason wants to destroy the planet?

Really when I thought hard about it, it truly made no sense why he saved me the other night. If he hated humans as much as he professed then why bother with me? To be honest I don't think he even knows that answer himself. He even came back to me yesterday under the guise that he wanted to return a bracelet. Again, it makes no sense. Why would he care if I had lost something or not? For a creature that claims to hate humans and this planet so much he was awful nice to me, a human. I shook my head a took a moment to wipe sweat off my forehead with the back of my wrist. It really was turning out to be a hot and humid day today.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard a tiny and very familiar voice calling excitedly. I look up and Mia was running towards me.

"What are you so excited about, sweetie?" I say as I take off my dirty gardening gloves and hug my sweet little daughter.

"Ms. Charlotte said she would take me for some ice cream if you said it was okay. Can I? Please?" of course Mia was referring to her babysitter.

"Of course but why is Charlotte here?" I asked her. Mia simply just shrugged her shoulders. I got up and went inside the house to find Charlotte standing in there. Charlotte was a very good friend of mine and treated Mia like she was a granddaughter. "Charlotte what brings you in these parts?" I greeted her with a small hug.

"Oh I just had some errands to run and just thought I would stop by and see if Mia wants any ice cream. That new ice cream place just opened up today," Charlotte explained.

"Oh Charlotte you spoil that child!" I said playfully to my older friend.

"Well you know my children have yet to produce me grandchildren so I am afraid I have adopted little Mia," Charlotte said warmly. "Do you want to join us, my treat."

"No sorry I've got to get some house work done. Keep her as long as you would like, maybe I can take the opportunity to mop the floors without her messing them up while they are drying," I laughed slightly.

"Alright, well are you ready, Mia?" Charlotte asked the young girl. Mia nodded her head excitedly. I could not help but smile at my little girl's happiness.

"Have fun you two!" I called to them as they exited my home and went to Charlotte's car. After they were gone I sighed deeply. My garden still needed a little work so I guess I should fix that first. I went back outside and put my gloves back on and continued my project.

A little time passed when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and it scared the hell out of me! I let out a loud scream and quickly jumped up and turned around to face my intruder. I automatically swung a punch and felt my fist connect with a face. I instantly regretted it, especially when I realized who it was. Cell was the intruder and I actually punched him! I was afraid that he was going to be angry and hurt me in retaliation. Instead he just stood there staring at me curiously.

"My you are jumpy," he said to me after a moment of silence passed.

"I-I am so sorry. I hope that didn't hurt too much!" I started and I could feel myself shaking with anxiety. He laughed in response. This did not comfort me, I still had no idea if he was angry or not. He was so hard to read!

"Silly girl, I barely felt it. If a weak human such as yourself could hurt me then I really shouldn't have set up a tournament for all of the earth's greatest fighters to fight me," he finally said.

"Oh..well this 'weak human' is sorry she did it anyway," I respond. Again he stared at me and said nothing. "What are you doing here anyway?" I heard him let out a sigh and he crossed his arms.

"Well you requested to see me again did you not?" Cell said.

"Oh..yeah.. I guess I did, didn't I" I said suddenly feeling dumb. He had a way of making me feel stupid without really trying. "I guess I just never actually expected you to come back," I added.

"Yes, I find myself wondering that myself," Cell said quietly. If I was not listening carefully I would not have heard that comment.

"Alright, well I'm sorry to take up your time. I didn't force you to come back or anything," I said, annoyed. For some reason his little comment really rubbed me the wrong way.

"Why must you always give me some kind of attitude? It really is wearing on my patience," Cell said.

"Seriously, you have to ask that? Maybe it has something to do with you wanting blow up the world I live in. Or maybe it has to do with you taking my baby girl's innocent life after the nine days are up? Perhaps because you want to kill me as well? My family and friends maybe? Yeah I have no reason to resent you, no reason at all," I told him. "You're just a bully and a jerk and...and..." I felt like my temper had just completely let lose and it was dangerous. I was going to get myself hurt and yet I did not care at that moment.

"And what?" Cell glared at me.

"You are just a scumbag!" I said.

Suddenly I felt his hand wrap around my neck and he lifted me up. He looked at me menacingly and he looked murderous. I think I may have finally exhausted all of his patience. He squeezed my throat and I felt my air supply being cut off. I struggled uselessly, kicking and flailing. My eyes found his pleadingly and suddenly his eyes softened and he let me go. I fell to the ground gasping for air and rubbing my now sore neck.

"Dammit woman! Are you happy now? There you finally pissed me off, you feel better now?" he stared down at me angrily. What he did next surprised me, he bent down and reached out toward me. I flinched at first afraid he had decided to finish the job but gently he lifted my head up. He examined my neck and stood up again. He offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me up and did not let go of my hand. "You should be okay, there might be bruising later though," he said to me gently. "Don't test my patience again. Next time you might not be so fortunate." Finally he dropped my hand.

I stared at him in disbelief. I could not believe what had just happened. Why did he stop though? Why not just kill me and be done with it. When I looked at him in that in that moment, when I was desperate for air as his hand constricted my throat, his eyes looked almost remorseful. Even now he looked like maybe he was sorry for doing it.

"Why did you stop?" I just had to ask.

"I...really don't know," he replied. "I realized what I was doing and just stopped when you looked at me."

"Cell..." I moved closer to him. He watched me carefully and I took his hand in mine. "I think maybe you do have a heart after all."

"Don't get any ideas, you are just a lucky woman," Cell yanked his hand away and turned around.

"Don't be like that please, gee I think at the very least you can look at me," I said and placed a hand on one of his glossy black wings. He turned around to face me and had an unreadable expression.

"You have no idea..." he stopped and turned away from me again. I decided to take a little action and moved around him so that he had to look at me. This time I took both his hands and he did not pull way.

"Let me help you," I said gently.

"Help me with what pray tale?" Cell scoffed at me.

"Help you be a better person. I see it in you, Cell. You refuse to acknowledge the good that you have in you and maybe you don't even realize it's there but I see it. When you were about to kill me a few minutes ago, I saw a gentleness in your eyes when you realized what you were doing," I told him.

"You are being ridiculous now," Cell pulled away from me and backed away. "I am programmed to destroy humanity. I assure you that there is not any kindness in my being at all."

"How can you not see it? You saved my life and you didn't have the heart to kill me just moments ago. There is goodness in you, I wish you could see it," I said. Cell put his hands on either side of his head temples and shook his head.

"You are giving me a headache, woman," Cell said.

"Aleka," I said suddenly. He looked up at me wondering what I meant. "Aleka is my name, so you can stop referring to me as 'woman'," I explained.

"Well, 'Aleka', I'm going now. You are truly aggravating me," he said and before I could argue he took off.


End file.
